BLOSSOM BLOEM
by Salvia Im
Summary: [FICLET] "Aku tak menanyakan apa artinya, aku hanya menginginkan jawaban." / GOT7 / BNIOR / JB / Junior / FLUFF
_Cast : Im Jaebum. Park Jinyoung._

 _Caution : AU! OOC! Typo!_

 _Disclaimer : I own the storyline._

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari libur untuk kuliah Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung. Maka Jaebum memanfaatkan hari libur ini untuk mengunjungi Seven Heaven Florist, toko bunga milik ibu Jinyoung. Tentu saja Jaebum akan pergi kesana, -meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya- karena hari libur begini Jinyoung pasti ada disana untuk membantu ibunya.

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Sapaan hangat itu berasal dari Jinyoung, dia memang orang yang sangat ramah.

"Oh.. Jaebum _Sunbae_.. tidak biasanya, mau apa datang kemari?" Tanya Jinyoung menatap Jaebum terheran-heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Karena tak biasanya _Sunbae_ di kampusnya ini datang ke tokonya.

"Err..aku ingin belajar tentang makna-makna bunga." Jaebum menjawab ragu, disertai senyum canggung dan mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya dengan aneg. Dia tak ingin tujuannya kemari terbaca dengan mudah oleh Jinyoung.

"Oh.. apa kau sedang tertarik pada seseorang~"

Goda Jinyoung sambil tersenyum jahil dengan raut wajah usil.

" _Ani_.. maksudku tidak juga.. err tapi mungkin—ah sudahlah!" Jaebum mengibas-ibaskan tangannya frustasi karena bingung menjawabnya. Dan Jinyoung hanya tertawa geli melihat _Sunbae_ -nya yang salah tingkah.

"Yasudah sini, kuajari." ajak Jinyoung -cenderung memerintah- dan Jaebum hanya mengikutinya ke meja besar yang ada banyak bunga di atasnya.

"Kebetulan hari ini Aku sedang merangkai bunga untuk pesanan pesta pertunangan seseorang dan mereka memesan rangkaian bunga dari kombinasi semua bunga yang ada, jadi Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, _Sunbae_." Kata Jinyoung sambil menyiapkan bunga-bunga yang akan dia rangkai tanpa melihat Jaebum. Dan Jinyoung yang dalam mode seperti itu terlihat sangat mempesona di mata Jaebum.

* * *

Ternyata Jinyoung tak mengajari Jaebum, dia terlalu asyik merangkai bunga hingga lupa janjinya untuk mengajari Jaebum, hingga pria itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih ke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung melihat mawar itu sekejap, kemudian-

"Bunga mawar putih, itu artinya kepolosan dan kemurnian, _Sunbae_." Dia menjelaskan secara singkat dengan tangannya yang terampil tetap merangkai bunga tanpa melihat Jaebum.

 _"Polos dan murni seperti dirimu."_

Lalu Jaebum menunjukkan sekuntum bunga tulip dua warna yang sangat cantik, dan lagi-lagi Jinyoung hanya melihat bunganya sekilas dan menjelaskan tanpa menatap Jaebum.

"Itu artinya mata yang indah, _Sunbae_."

 _"Ya seperti matamu, yang indah dan memiliki berjuta makna dan ekspresi yang membuatku jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonamu."_

Jaebum tak menyerah. Kemudian dia menunjukkan setangkai bunga matahari.

Kali ini Jinyoung melihat Jaebum sedikit agak lama kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Kalau itu artinya kebahagiaan, _Sunbae_. Kurasa semua orang pasti mengetahuinya."

Rupanya Jinyoung belum mengerti motif Jaebum menunjukkan bunga-bunga itu.

Jaebum tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung, kemudian di saat Jinyoung mulai tenggelam lagi dalam kegiatannya merangkai bunga, Jaebum memberikan bunga anyelir warna merah.

"Itu artinya cinta, kasih sayang, maupun penghormatan, _Sunbae_. Jadi bunga yang melambangkan cinta bukan hanya bunga mawar merah, asal kau tahu."

Jinyoung masih menjelaskan Jaebum dengan sabar. Jinyoung memang memiliki kepribadian yang sabar, _sih_.

Jaebum sudah menunjukkan anyelir merah, tapi dia tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Apa Jinyoung tidak peka? Atau mungkin cara penyampaiannya yang salah?

Sebelum datang kesana _kan_ Jaebum sudah menghafal semua makna bunga, dan dia menunjukkan bunga-bunga itu bukan hanya asal saja, karena dia memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, namun Jinyoung tak juga paham.

Maka inilah satu-satunya cara.

Jaebum menunjukkan bunga mawar warna merah, putih, merah muda, dan oranye sekaligus.

"Aku tak menanyakan apa artinya, aku hanya menginginkan jawaban."

Kata Jaebum tegas dengan tatapan tajam meskipun dengan nada yang lembut.

"Eh?" Jinyoung terkejut dengan mata yang membulat lucu

'Mungkinkah Jaebum _Sunbae_ sedang—'

"Merah untuk hatiku yang jatuh padamu. Putih untuk kesungguhanku menyukaimu. Merah muda untuk kekagumanku kepadamu. Dan oranye merupakan keinginanku menjadi bagian hidupmu."

Jaebum menjelaskan makna bunga yang ia berikan pada Jinyoung dengan jelas dan tegas, seolah dia benar-benar hafal di luar kepala.

Dan Jinyoung mulai memahaminya.

Jadi bunga yang sedari awal tadi ditunjukkan padanya adalah ungkapan perasaan Jaebum kepadanya secara implisit, bukan karena Jaebum ingin belajar, karena Jaebum sudah mempelajarinya sebelum pergi ke tokonya.

Lalu Jinyoung tersenyum sangat manis kemudian menatap dalam pada dua bola mata Jaebum, menelusuri kedalamannya untuk melihat adakah ketulusan di dalamnya.

Dan Jinyoung menemukannya.

Maka ia mengulurkan setangkai bunga Ambrosia.

Jaebum tersenyum.

Bahagia.

Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

" _Cintamu terbalas, Sunbae_."

-FIN-

 **Mind to Review?**

Terima Kasih untuk yang review, fav, follow, and read.

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


End file.
